coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Faye Windass
Faye Windass (née Butler) is the biological daughter of Tim Metcalfe and Jenny Butler who was adopted by Eddie and Anna Windass when she ended up in care following her mother's drug addiction. Biography 2001-2013: Adoption .]] Faye was introduced by social worker Hilary Pugsley to Eddie and Anna in January 2011. Soon after, their son Gary unexpectedly came to live with them after being discharged from the army for assault. This caused problems and his criminal record affected their chances of fostering. Despite this, Faye visited No. 6 again in February 2011 and stayed the night. She stayed again for longer in March 2011 but was annoyed and stormed off when Anna looked through her bag, although Gary managed to convince her that Eddie and Anna were good parents. However, Eddie made a mistake by washing her blanket which smelt of her mother and this resulted in her packing her bags and Hilary taking her back to her foster home. After some time apart, Faye came to live with the Windasses permanently in April 2011. Shortly after moving in, Faye accompanied Anna on a visit to neighbour Fiz Stape, since Anna was concerned for Chesney she had almost become a mother figure to and his partner Katy Armstrong. Whilst in the toilet, Faye stole a handbag which contained £500 and gave it to Anna as a present. Anna saw the money inside, returned it, and forced her to admit she'd stolen it from Fiz. This led Eddie to believe Faye was a problem child, but Anna insisted that he simply wasn't making any effort with her. Faye overheard Eddie and Anna arguing and told Gary that she saw Eddie hit Anna. Eddie denied it and wondered why Faye would lie, but Faye subsequently denied telling lies. Hilary arrived at No.6 and told Eddie and Anna that Faye's birth mother had died from a suspected heroin overdose, asking them to tell Faye. Anna wanted Faye to have a nice day before delivering the news. Eddie, however, refused to show positivity for her, and didn't think the burden of telling Faye about her mother's death was theirs. Faye overheard part of the conversation and thought he was complaining about her. Eddie also inadvertently revealed Faye's mothers death before the picnic they'd planned. He tried to apologise to Anna by proposing but she perceived it as insensitivity towards Faye. Eddie admitted that he only undertook the adoption process to make Anna happy and didn't want to be a father again, and Anna was hurt that he'd lied. Still believing Faye to be a problem child, he made Anna choose between them, but she made it clear that if pushed, she would choose Faye. When Eddie decided to leave, Faye thought he was leaving because of her, but he told her he was simply going to Germany for a few weeks. Eddie left and Anna realised that his departure could threaten Faye's fostering. In May 2011, Faye overheard Anna talking to Katy about morning sickness and asked if she was pregnant. When Anna didn't deny it, Faye told Katy's father Owen. This led to Katy accusing Anna of telling Owen. Anna subsequently asked Faye if she had told Owen but she furiously denied it. In November 2011, Faye's adoption process completed and her name was changed to Windass. 2013-2014: School troubles .]] In September 2013, Faye made friends with Grace Piper. Grace and Faye bullied Simon Barlow even though it was mostly Grace's fault as she pushed Faye into joining in. In November, Faye and Grace made Simon dress up as a girl in one of Amy Barlow's dresses after her mother Tracy asked Faye and Grace to walk Eccles, the Barlows' dog and to look after Amy and Simon. Grace filmed Faye covering Simon in Tracy's make-up and physically abusing him. Asha Alahan got hold of the video and Mary Taylor saw it and showed Simon's father Peter. He in turn showed Anna the video and Faye was grounded. Peter also told Brian Packham, the head teacher of Bessie Street School who informed the police. At the police interview, Faye told the truth, but didn't say that Grace bullied her into it. Back at school, Faye got into a fight with Grace. After this, Faye told Anna about Grace. During June 2014, Faye asked Norris Cole for a job delivering papers. Norris admitted that his current papergirl was no good and kept mixing up the magazines. When Norris asked if Faye was thirteen she said yes. At the same time Gary arrived in The Kabin and told Norris that she was in fact twelve. Faye got annoyed and stormed off; later on when asked what Faye needed money for she said that she wanted to go ice skating with her friends. Gary then gave her the money and offered to be her personal chauffeur. Later that night when Gary arrived to pick up Faye he realised that she had been drinking. Gary took Faye for a coffee to sober her up before taking her home to Owen and Anna. Knowing immediately that Faye had been drinking, the men argued and Owen purposely pushed Gary over giving him a black eye in the process. 2014-2015: Teenage pregnancy In mid-2014, Faye struck up a friendship with Craig Tinker who supported her after she received harassing messages online. Later in the year Faye put on a brave face when the family were moving out of No.6 and into 19a Rosamund Street, however she shared her concerns with Craig and admitted that she was actually sad because she loved their house. In February 2015, Faye was horrified to discover she was pregnant after she'd slept with a classmate called Jackson Hodge sometime during the previous summer. Facing torment by girls at school over her weight gain, she initially believed that she needed to diet. When Craig suggested the possibility that she might be pregnant after doing research online, Faye did a home pregnancy test which revealed a positive result. Although Craig tried to convince Faye to tell her mother, she had other ideas and wanted give birth in secret and drop the baby off at Weatherfield General. For the next few weeks Faye and a hesitant Craig began to plan how the handle the birth, and decided she would give birth at the empty flat above the Corner Shop. They managed to get the keys from the shop after distracting shop assistant Sophie Webster. Faye went into labour on 3rd April, and although she initially begged Craig not to tell either Anna or Owen, she eventually told him to fetch her mum when the pain was too unbearable. While Craig went looking for Anna, Sophie discovered Faye in the flat after hearing her screams, comforted her and called for an ambulance. Anna, Owen, Tim and Sally Webster arrived at the flat and Faye was taken by the paramedics to hospital where she gave birth to a baby girl. Faye was asked questions by DC Davies and DS Davenport but was assured she wasn't in trouble - they had to make sure no one had taken advantage of her. Faye remained silent, but only confirmed the boy was someone from school and admitted to Anna that she wanted Jackson to like her. Craig was suspected to be the baby's father and after Owen's confrontation with Kirk and Beth Sutherland, Faye told Owen that Craig wasn't the father and he'd just been a good friend. Faye admitted to Anna that Jackson was the father after encouragement from Sophie. Anna met with Greig and Josie Hodge and told them that their son was the father of Faye's baby. The Hodges defended him when he denied any involvement, which angered Faye. She later named her baby Miley. Anna refused to let Faye go on a school trip as Miley had a doctor's appointment, but Tim allowed Faye to go and Anna was furious when she found out. Anna took Miley to Faye's school and Anna embarrassed Faye in front of her classmates by leaving Faye to look after her daughter. On a visit by Josie and Jackson, Josie told Anna that Jackson had admitted he was the baby's father and Faye reluctantly let them meet Miley. At Miley's christening service held during the following month, things got too much for Faye and she ran out of the church. After her father Tim cancelled the christening, the Hodges suggested that they look after Miley instead. Tim disagreed with the idea initially, but he later invited them to No.4 to talk and said that he would talk things through with Anna and Faye. Anna rejected the idea of Miley going to live with the Hodges, but she accompanied Tim on a visit to their house. Josie and Greig offered Anna and Tim a cheque for Miley's expenses for the past few months but Anna wasn't happy with what they were implying. However, Anna eventually realised that the Hodges were in a position to offer Miley a better future and the Windasses said goodbye to Miley when Josie came to collect her later that month. 2015-: Moving on from Miley The Hodges relocated to Canada, taking Miley with them; although initially they claimed that they were only going away on holiday. Despite this though Faye wasn't fazed by losing her daughter, although Anna wasn't happy. Regardless though they managed to move on. In October 2016 Faye began dating Seb Franklin, a different boy at her school. She offered to babysit Jake for Gary and Izzy at their home. While they were out, Faye invited Seb round and they kissed, however when Anna arrived there, she flew off the handle, as she feared Faye would get pregnant again and couldn't bear having to go through the situation again. However, Anna was persuaded by her boyfriend Kevin Webster to get to know the lad more, as he'd raised two daughters who had been through similar phases to Faye and understood what she was going through. Background information *Ellie Leach is the real life cousin of Brooke Vincent who plays Sophie Webster. Other information *According to a comment made by her biological father Tim Metcalfe in April 2013, Faye is half Welsh - her mother being from Newport. First and last lines "Alright." (First line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:2011 debuts Category:2002 births Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:Windass family Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street